


Oof this is hard.

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Sides, Gen, My Headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Virgil has secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom

Virgil was happy really.. well he did feel like something was about to go wrong, but that was normal. He just had a headache, and a annoying pull back to his room. Just because he was accepted doesn’t erase the fact he still is technically a dark side. It was too much pressure to keep that up, but now it’s hard maintaining things here, and he doesn’t know what to do. He was lost.

His mouth hurt, and he knew what that meant. He spotted deceit from the corner of his vision. Taking a deep breath he headed back into his room locking the door behind him. Deceit disappeared through his closet. Of course he would go there, ugh he didn’t want to deal with this today. What if everyone found out? He was a monster. Why did they trust him?

Biting his lip he felt a warm liquid drip down his lips. Dipping his fingers in it, it was purple. Huh he’s turning back faster then he thought. He was growing frustrated. He didn’t need to go back but nobody were doing there jobs. He was the one to set things straight, and it was awful so much effort and too much responsibility. Fear was boring and tedious to cause, but it kept everything in line.

Climbing through his closet he landed in a dark land where trees were barren the sky black, and skeletons large and small litter the area. Welcome home dark prince, he thought with bitterness rubbing his forehead feeling his horns already back. Just in and out Virgil you have to do this. What if you back out and they get hurt?

Less stress do it now. His tail sprung free lashing about as he got more agitated. He spotted Remy shrinking back. “Uh hey dark prince you’re back so soon. What can I do for you?”

“Why is deceit running around free when I specifically said to keep him in check. Lust and depression should be the guards, and what about fury I left him in charge.” Virgil growled.

“Uh well you see sir deceit uh well doesn’t fear you like us he is new remember. I tried to warn him that is why I’m not allowed back in the castle.” Remy frowns permanent exhaustion pasted on his face.

Virgil sighs walking towards the castle, well his castle. Depression nearly cried when he saw anxiety, while fury was grumbling that he was late. “Both of you get out of my way I need to take care of deceit before this becomes a larger issue and becomes my fault.”

The two sides knew the deeper meaning behind those words and opened the gate. Virgil nearly smiled, Roman eat your heart out I have a better castle then you.

Lust quickly lead virgil personally to where deceit lie. He knew better so much better then to fight anxiety.

“Oh Virgil so glad you could make it.” Deciet said sarcastically turning around nearly shrieking seeing Virgil. “Oh it seems you got dressed up, what emo comic con is in town?”

Virgil doesn’t even give deceit a answer instead he grabs the lying snake side by his coat and throws him to the side. He then steps on the sides back forcing deceit into a snake form. Picking up the yellow snake around the shredded clothes. Virgil smiled showing off razor teeth. “Problem solved, now you’ll go back when I feel you’ve learned your lesson. Until then you’re my new pet deceit.” Putting his hood back over his head he made his way out of the castle carrying the snake, and back to his room where he locked his closet and put deceit in a tank with a heat light.

Deceit curled up in the corner of the tank. He should of listened to them, you don’t mess with anxiety, the dark prince. He watched as Virgil returned to a normal non monstrous state.

“Now you better keep this secret. I don’t want everyone hating me.” Virgil sighs staring at the tank.


	2. oh this is hideous

“I’m telling you guys this is just awful. I mean just look at it no color the bones are gross and it’s just so empty.” Roman continued to prattle on about the new area opened up.

“I find it annoying that you are just pointing the obvious Roman. It’s the dark half of Thomas’s mind of course it’s different.” Logan stated blankly looking to Patton.

“Oh it’s lovely like a permanent Halloween, ph can we get candy.” The overexcited Patton jumped up and down.

“It’s fine…” Virgil mumbled panicking inside. This couldn’t happen, why was it happening.

Before they could say let’s explore. Vigril woke up in a sweat looking over seeing deciet still asleep in his tank.

Fucking nightmare, Virgil knew that could never happen because that isn’t how this works, even if Thomas knew about every dark side the mind just doesn’t merge like that nor would his major traits go to the background. He put his pillow over his face and screamed. He knew what these nightmares meant he needed to spend time on the dark side with deciet or it will become unbalanced.

Virgil might be accepted but he could only stay so long on the good side before things got unbalanced the others knew this but never said anything. It would actually be the first time he goes back after being accepted. He should probably say something or everyone will hate him.

A note will be better yeah no talking no stress. He shuffles out of bed to write a note down and put it in the kitchen of Thomas’s mindscape on the fridge. He quietly returns to his room taking deceit out of his tank who looks annoyed to be woken up.

“We need to spend some time on the other side, Or you can stay here as a pet.” Virgil smirk seeing a dejected look and he wraps himself around Virgil’s neck.

“My you’re becoming complacent. You are enjoying this aren’t you, good because next time I’ll find something worse snake.”

Deceit seemed to shiver at Virgil’s words. The pair enter the closet to the dark side Virgil quickly locks the door and drops deceit to the ground he turns back to his human form.

“Go along deceit I’m sure the others are dying to see you again.” Virgil smiles showing off his sharp teeth.

Deceit realizes he’s a target for betraying the others, and so he stays next to Virgil. “I love to say this but I don’t want to part.”

Virgil merely smiles letting deceit follow him back to his castle.


	3. Learning things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but important

“My this is so boring can we go back now?” Deciet quickly smacked his hand over his mouth shocked.

Vigril looked over from his book sitting on his throne sideways. “Why are you covering your mouth?”

Deciet removed his hand. “I told the truth, I didn’t know I could do that. Why do I keep doing it, fuck this is so annoying.”

Vigril laughs watching the rest of the dark sides in the throne room trying to stifle their laughs. “Deceit did you think you really just only told lies? You must of always spent more time on the light side. I mean honestly have you seen me have a panic attack here, well like I normally have.”

Deceit frowns looking around. “So I can tell the truth here?”

“When we are on our side that we belong on our basic functions are lessened to the point where we can function regardless of them. So in short when I go back I become weaker and well more of what my name says.” Virgil sighs “but this doesn’t mean we are free we still are slaves to our nature. Just here I take a more physical form of fear… what did you just think anxiety was just panicking?” He laughs a bit. “No I am basic instinct what you do as a reaction to fear, or what you do to as a way to protect yourself from threats.”

“So what am I besides a liar?” Deceit looked lost as he looked around.

“Well you’ll figure out in time, I was here first so I know my place. I will be returning back to the light side soon so you can see the change yourself.” Virgil frowns flicking through his book.

“Will the goodies come here?” Deceit asked.

“Not if I can help it they don’t belong here.” Virgil says closing his book sharply getting up. “Don’t ask that again they don’t need to be here.”

Deceit nodded out of fear, Virgil’s influence was strong here, and it was no wonder this is where he belonged. “Right yes my dark prince.”


End file.
